Sister Complex!
by spinoff
Summary: I, Eren Jaeger, is—I know it's crazy—stupid—even, but I think I'm falling in love with my own sister. Eremika.
1. Chapter 1

**SISTER COMPLEX!**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Summary: I, Eren Jaeger, is—I know it's crazy—stupid—even, but I think I'm falling in love with my own sister. Eremika.**

…

**WARNING!  
>Prepare yourselves for the bad grammars and some OOC<strong>

…

**NOTE!**

**Mikasa didn't go through the parents got killed scenario, so she doesn't have a dark past and she has a cheerful and outgoing personality (just imagine young Mikasa's personality, but older)**

…

**ANOTHER NOTE!**

**This story is inspired by another Eremika fanfiction, but I don't know the title! But at least this story is inspired by **_**that **_**person and from **_**that **_**story :D (but I'm gonna make this a little different)**

…

**STILL ANOTHER NOTE!**

**I'm not sure if they're in Japan or America, but think as this: they're in somewhere in America and their school has this kinda Japan education thing, so they don't go back and forth from class to class (if any of you read high school mangas, then you'd probably understand what I'm talking about)**

...

_Okay, so… first of all, I'm typing this blog… I don't even know why, this is a private blog—IT'S NOT A DIARY—just saying… so where do I start?_

_Okay, I'll start with my name then._

_Hello, to nobody in particular, my name is Eren Jaeger, son of Grisha Jaeger and Carla Jaeger. I have one sister—well, my twin, actually, since we're the same age (although mom said she's older 3 minutes than me)—Mikasa Jaeger._

_I'm 16 years old, and I go to Maria High School. My best friend is Armin Arlert, since he's my childhood friend since… forever, I guess. There's also Reiner, Bertolt, Marco, Connie, and horse face (also known as Jean)._

_I guess that pretty much sums my normal life._

_But my reason writing a stupid blog like this is because there is something important that I should tell—type—that nobody else knows; it's like when you have this burden and by telling somebody this burden, you feel relieved._

_Okay, so, the thing is, that…_

_I, Eren Jaeger, is—I know, it's crazy—stupid, even, but I think I'm falling in love with my own sister…_

_Uh…_

_Yeah, I know, crazy, huh? But I'm serious, not joking._

_How did it happen, you ask?_

_Well, at first I didn't realize it, I went through a lot, actually. I never realized these feelings actually existed, you know? I mean, she's my sister; we share the same parents, blood, and pretty much EVERYTHING. Both of us were inside the same womb, so we've been there for each other practically from the start! But I knew that this is a forbidden love—she would probably be freaked out when I told her this._

_I knew this is wrong, but I can't stop this feeling…_

_I… I love her._

_I really do…_

…

**Flashback, way before Eren actually liked Mikasa…**

...

"Eren… Eren, wake up" Mikasa mumbled as she hits Eren's body with a pillow

"Uhh, ten more minutes" Eren grumbled as he covered himself with his blanket

Mikasa sighed "Eren, don't make me do this…"

No answer

"Alright then, you asked for it" Mikasa cracked her knuckles, pulled away Eren's blanket

Eren was holding the blanket tightly, so when Mikasa pulled it, he was also being pulled, making him fall to the cold floor "oww! Why did you do that?!"

"I already warned you"

"And I told you ten more minutes!" Eren whined as he rubbed his head

Mikasa only watched him, holding back laughter. She gave him her hand "c'mon, we're gonna be late for school. Mom's making breakfast downstairs"

Eren stared at Mikasa's outstretched hand, then rolled his eyes "ya don't say?" and Mikasa pulled him up

…

"Eren, why does Mikasa always have to wake you up? One day, when you're big, your wife won't be waking you up like Mikasa, you know," Carla scolded as she hit Eren's head with a wooden spoon

"Ouch!" Eren rubbed his head 'why are women so terrifying these days? I thought they were supposed to be nice and gentle?'

Grisha only chuckled and smiled at Mikasa "I bet Mikasa would make a great wife one day"

Mikasa blushed at her father's statement "thank you, father…"

Eren scoffed "yeah, she's probably going to beat him up when he doesn't wake up"

"Eren don't say that to Mikasa!" Carla scolded, and once again, Eren earned a whack on the head

He felt like crying 'oh kami, why the head? It always had to be the head!'

"Here you go" Carla served a big bowl of stew in the middle of the table

And the family ate their breakfast filled with laughter and more whacking.

…

"Eren… this is our first day in our new school, and you're not the least nervous?" Mikasa whispered as she grips on her schoolbag tightly

Eren rolled his eyes "I can't believe you, Mikasa. You are able to beat me up and yet you're nervous about your first day of school?"

Mikasa hesitated, but she nodded

Eren shook his head in disbelieve "listen, Mikasa, I'm here for you, 'kay? We're the incredible duo! Remember that time when we were little, you're the red scarf wonder and I'm the green-eyed beast?"

Mikasa grinned a little "that was the stupidest names we ever made"

"Yeah… but my point is, we're always there for each other! Remember, we watch each other's backs, because that's what we are! We're… twins"

Mikasa smiled a little "yeah, I guess… although we don't really look much like each other"

"Yeah, and I'm obviously cooler than you"

"Our genes just got messed up"

"Tell me about it"

"Thanks, Eren, for… that. For cheering me up, I mean"

"You're welcome… little sis"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "you know I'm older than you"

Eren was not about to give up "yeah, only three minutes! They should've taken me out, first!"

Mikasa chuckled lightly "oh, look, we're here!"

Eren smiled at the sight before "here we are… Maria High School…"

Mikasa held Eren's hand. Eren turned to Mikasa, and gripped her hand back. He smiled. Mikasa smiled. They knew, they were fine; they were okay. They had each other, and that's what matters.

…

**A/N: just wanna say thank you for reading, and I apologize if there are any errors! Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously, on SISTER COMPLEX…**_

_Eren and Mikasa are finally beginning their lives as a high school student in a new school! How will they handle their first day at school?_

…

"Class 1A"

"Class 1J"

Mikasa and Eren just stared at each other, one with widen eyes, and the other with a calm demeanor.

"We're… not in the same class together?" Mikasa asks, her voice quivering

Eren rolled his eyes "it was pretty obvious, I suppose, since we were never in the same class since grade school—well, we're probably in the same class when we were kindergarten, but there weren't that much students back then…"

Mikasa didn't quiet listen on Eren blabbering "oh no… what am I gonna do?"

"Honestly Mikasa, don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

"I'm just… really nervous… don't you know that High School is, like, you're finally living your life?"

"Hmm… I don't know, I think that's supposed to happen when we're in college or something"

Mikasa just sigh, "I just hope that I can make friends easily there… I don't want to be an outcast or anything"

"You won't, I promise that"

"Okay… c'mon, let's go to our classes"

Eren nodded

And with that they left the crowded lobby…

…

**Mikasa's class…**

Mikasa stared dumbly at the door in front of her. There it is, in its glory, is a sign that says 'class 1A'

Mikasa gulped down her fear "okay Mikasa, remember what Eren told you" Mikasa sighed 'here goes nothing'

And as she opened the door… suddenly…

She was pushed back by some object that is blocking her eyesight. She was taken by surprise, and tried to balance herself so she won't fall. Mikasa quickly removed the object that was blocking her eyesight, and stared dumbly at the object which is actually…

"…bread?"

"GIMME THAT!"

"Huh?" Mikasa turned her head to see a girl with brown haired tied to a ponytail, running straight towards her "wow, wait, what're you—!"

"GIMME MY BREAD!"

Mikasa panicked, so she quickly threw the bread, and it landed right on the girl's face. She was pushed back, and fell on the floor. Mikasa could her giggles and chuckles from inside the class.

As Mikasa slowly walked into the class, it was crowded with people, and everybody was laughing, looking at Sasha's body on the ground.

Suddenly a petite girl with blond hair and blue eyes came up to Mikasa "I've never seen you before! Are you a transfer student? What's your name?"

'Well, she seems nice' Mikasa thought "It's Mikasa…"

The girl smiled at her "oh, you're European, I thought you were Asian… I'm Krista Renz, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I'm actually half Asian… I think it was grandma who's Asian…?" Mikasa became confused herself. She never really ask her parents why she's half Asian, when Eren's not. Maybe she should ask them when she got the time.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry that you have to go through that…"

"Go through… what?"

"You know, Sasha and her silly antiques" Krista rolled her eyes

Mikasa eyed the brown haired who is already standing up, and eating her bread "so her name is Sasha?"

"Yep. Sasha Braus, to be exact" Krista smiled at her

Mikasa nodded "so, uh… this is class 1A… do you know a lot of people here?" Mikasa asks awkwardly

"Yeah, sure! Well not _all of them_, but yeah, I sure know a few people. Want me to introduce them to you"

"Sure, why not?" Mikasa's smile brightened when Krista pulled her towards her friends

"Mikasa, meet my friends. This is Annie, Marco, Bertolt, Mina, and Franz!" Krista introduced and Mikasa smiles awkwardly "um, hey"

Marco and Mina said 'hi', while the others just nodded or waved their hand.

It was awkward at first, but then the group is beginning to get louder. Mikasa sighed, relieved that the awkward moment is finally replaced with laughter, and then Sasha came to the group

"Hey! What's your name?"

"It's Mikasa"

"Hiya Mikasa! I'm so sorry that I threw the bread at you, really!"

"Nah, it's alright, besides, I'm already used to that"

"Really?"

"Yep, me and my brother are always throwing food at each other, it's just ridiculous!"

"Really? Mine too! Well, I have four little brothers and two older ones. One is already in college and the other is going to get married and moving out to who-knows-where!"

"So basically you're the only girl in your family?"

"Well, if you don't count my mom, then yeah, you could say that"

"Wow, that's tough. I mean, I have a twin—well, he's younger than me three minutes, and he's pretty handful. I don't know if having four little brothers would feel like"

Sasha grinned "probably worse than yours"

Mikasa smiled.

And the conversation continues, and Mikasa is able to talk to Bertolt, Marco, and the others, and she's adapting pretty well with the class.

**Meanwhile, Eren…**

Eren smiled excitingly at the door in front of him, which has a sign 'class 1J'

"I think I'm finally living my life, and it's about to start right now…" Eren smiled as he opened his door of his class, and then suddenly an object flew passed by him

"WHAT THE—?!" Eren quickly turned around, surprised to see that the object is actually a chair "HOW DID THAT GOT HERE?!"

"TAKE THIS!" Eren was startled by the voice, and entered the class timidly.

Inside, two huge guys are facing each other, as they are about to advance to each other "I can't believe you did that to my girlfriend!"

"She hated you!" The guy threw a punch at the guy with brown hair, and kicked him in the groin

The audience—especially the guys—were 'ooing' and some are wincing. Eren just stared, dumbfounded at the sight before him "is this even a legal class?"

Then, everybody was paying attention to Eren, who is standing near the exit. 'oh no, I must've said that out loud… I'm so dead, oh boy…'

A guy who is as tall as Eren came to him and threw over his hand around Eren's shoulder "what's yer name, new kid?"

"Err… Eren… Jaeger…?"

"Hmph, the name's Jean"

Eren didn't say anything after that. Just nodded stiffly, that's all

"HEY EVERYBODY! LET'S WELCOME OUR NEW FRIEND HERE!"

Eren felt a sweat coming down 'oh no… this is like in the movies, when a new guy comes and the other guy's like 'let's welcome him' and the new guy got beaten up and stuff…'

People are starting to approach Eren. His hands are getting sweaty now, not just because of the heat, but because of the pressure 'I'm dead, I'm so dead…!' Eren closed his eyes shut 'I don't wanna look…'

.

.

.

"Welcome to class 1J!"

Eren opened one eye in confusion "…huh?"

A bald guy just chuckled with open arms "I said, welcome to class 1J! The name's Connie, nice ta meet ya!"

"Uh… yeah, nice to meet you too… Connie…" Eren nodded

"Welcome to class 1J. We may look like that one messed up class that has gangsters, but maybe that's what other people think about us since the people here are… how should I say it nicely…? Idiots of the school" one of them said

A few chuckled

"Well… it's nice to meet you all I guess… you people were pretty creepy, I thought that I was dead for sure…" Eren said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head

"We're not like that!" One of them said. He had a big body and blond hair "my name is Reiner. Here, in class 1J, everybody is family" most of them nodded "and family means nobody gets left behind (lilo n stich reference)"

Eren widened his eyes 'wow… I can't believe I get to be this lucky to have an awesome class like this! I mean sure, I'm a little offended since this is the idiots' class, but… just, wow!'

"So everybody, since we have a new member in our class, let us celebrate!" Reiner shouted and everybody cheered

Jean finally lets go "you know, we rarely get new students here in class 1J"

"Why is that?"

"It's because we're the forgotten class. Most teachers don't really care about this class because most of us are idiots, so we're like those outcast students"

"Well that's pretty depressing"

"I know"

Eren stared at the others who're laughing and talking, and looks like they're having fun "but this is a pretty awesome class…"

"Yeah. But, you know, politics…"

Eren raised his eyebrow 'wow, this guy's even stupider than me'

Somebody came up to Jean and gave him two cups "thanks"

Eren stared at the cup; Jean noticed this "want one?"

Eren smelled the liquid, and shook his head "I don't drink"

Jean shrug "oh well, more for me"

Eren just stared at the others. A few people passed by him, and said stuff like 'hey' or 'how's it going', and even some made conversations with him. Eren smiled.

'Wait 'till I tell Mikasa about this!'

…

**A/N: ok, so there's not much Eremika moment, and im sorry bout that, but it will appear again… anyway, thanks for reading pls leave a review!**

**Ps: ARMIN WILL COME OUT AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on SISTER COMPLEX…**_

_It's Eren and Mikasa's first day at Maria High School, and their classes aren't really that bad as they thought it would be…_

…

"Armin?"

Armin turned around to see the person who just called his name "hey! Mikasa!"

Mikasa smiled "finally, a familiar face!"

Armin returned the smile "it's good finally meeting you. Where's Eren?"

"Hmm… I don't know we're not at the same class. He's in class 1J, though…"

"I see... what about you? Which class are you in?"

"Class 1A" Mikasa smiled proudly

"Well, I'm in class 1B. I guess our class is pretty close"

"Yeah, I guess. But wow… how long was it? Five years since we last met?"

"Yeah, that's a long time… and I see you didn't cut your hair"

Mikasa held a strand of her hair "yeah, I don't really like short hair"

"Hmm… well anyway, I really have a lot catching up to do!"

"Yeah, I know! Who are you eating lunch with?"

Armin looked around the crowded cafeteria "well, nobody in particular, it's just me"

"Well then, why don't I introduce you to my new friends?"

Armin smiled "sure! That would be great!"

…

"Soo, what's changed Mikasa?" Armin asks as he ate his spaghetti "is Eren still a loud mouthed jerk?"

Mikasa smiled "yes, and he'll always be like that… nothing's pretty much changed since we last saw you, really"

"I see…"

"Well what about you, Armin?"

Armin rubbed his chin, look like he's thinking "hmm… well, I dyed my hair blond and changed my name to Harry"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "then that explains you're still the old Armin I know"

"Oh, you two are friends before?" Krista asks as she butts in their conversation

"Yeah. We were childhood friends since we're still little" Mikasa explains, "we were neighbors for, like, 10 years, and then Armin had to move out"

Krista nodded "oh, I see…"

"Yeah, me, her, and her brother were really close back then"

"I didn't know you had a brother" Marco suddenly joins the conversation

"Well, yeah, I only told Sasha this, but yeah, I have a brother" Mikasa explains "my little brother"

"Yeah, only three minutes" Armin reminded

Mikasa rolled her eyes "his name's Eren"

"Which class is he in?" and this time it's Krista who asked

"He's in class 1J"

And suddenly the table was silenced. Mikasa is the only one who's confused

"What's wrong with class 1J?" Mikasa asks

"You see…" Armin starts "class 1J is like this forbidden—well, more like forgotten class, something like that. Most of the students there are outcasts, they're IQs are also the ones that almost didn't reach the school's standards…"

"T-then, why do they get accepted?" Mikasa asks

"Money" Annie answered simply "it's what makes them able to enter this school"

Mikasa just stayed silent 'then that means… Eren is…'

"And it is also a dangerous class" Franz said suddenly "I heard that one of the students threw a chair from the seventh floor through the window"

"Why did they do that?" Mikasa ask

"They got into a fight with class 2B" Bertolt told them

"That's a senior…" Mikasa whispered, still in shock

"Well, the only genius there is Reiner Braun, and is candidate if the student body president" Annie said while munching on her sandwich

"Other than him, the other students are really scary…" Krista said "every time I pass through their class, I just feel this weird aura surrounding the class"

"Hmm…"

…

"So, Eren…"

Eren turned around from the TV to see Mikasa, with a face he can't really explain

"What is it?"

"Umm…" Mikasa was unsure where to start "uh… how's your class?"

Eren raised an eyebrow "o…kay? Well, my class is pretty much…"

"…pretty much…?"

"…well, it's an awesome class!"

"…awesome?"

"Yeah! The others were pretty nice when you get to know them, and I already made a bunch of new friends!"

'I don't know if he's making this up to make me not worried or he's actually telling the truth…' Mikasa thought

"What about you?"

"Oh, well, the people are also nice, even though the class did not really give me a good first impression"

Eren chuckled "heh, same thing happened to me, too"

"Oh! By the way I met up with Armin at lunch time"

"What, Armin's here, too?"

"Yeah! By the way, where were you at lunch time?"

"Uh… I was… doing stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Um… personal… stuff…"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "were you hanging out with your classmates?"

Eren widened his eyes "how did you know?!" and he quickly closed his mouth "I mean… no…?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "I'm going to my room…"

And the interrogation (or that's what Mikasa thought) ended, leaving Eren watching TV peacefully

…

**In Mikasa's room…**

Mikasa groaned as she rubbed her temples while thinking 'is Eren hiding something? What was he doing? And what does he mean by personal stuff? Don't tell me he's using drugs and stuff! Who knows what is his class going to affect Eren!' Mikasa shook her head 'no, Eren would never do such a thing… would he?' she thought, as the days go by, and it's nighttime…

…

**A/N: okay, so thanks for reading, and I'll try to add some awkward Eremika moment, kay? Since they still think each other as family and all, so yeah. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously, on sister complex…**_

_First day of school ended, and Mikasa is worried about Eren's class, and it looks like Eren is hiding something…_

…

"Good morning, Mikasa!" Krista greeted with her usual bubbly voice

Mikasa gave her a small smile "good morning Krista. I didn't know you're an early person"

Krista gave her one of her angelic smiles "yeah, well, my dad said that it's good to come early than anybody else"

Mikasa studied her surroundings and it's true, the only ones in this class were only her, Annie, and two other students.

"Oh, and my dad said that because he also has a lot of work to do" Annie said as both her and Mikasa sat down; Annie sat behind Mikasa, while Mikasa sat in front of her

"Really? What's his job? My dad works as a doctor" Mikasa said

"Well… my dad, he owns a stripping club, I guess" Krista said with a normal expression

Mikasa widened her eyes "a… stripping club?" she still can't believe it. How could someone so nice as Krista could have a dad owning something like _that_?!

"Y-yeah, I know, it's pretty embarrassing. But he also own the Reiss Company, so that's something, right?" Krista said

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "yeah, sure, I guess." 'so that's why… Krista's dad is stinkin' rich!'

"What about your mom?" Mikasa asks

"My mom… she…"

Mikasa nodded her head. She knew where this is going, and she didn't felt like she could continue this any longer "I'm sorry, I—"

"—well, if you're talking about my real mom, she works as a prostitute, though I'm not sure if she's still alive or not. I hope not"

Mikasa widened her eyes in shock

"—and if you're talking about my second mom, she's a teacher in Sina High, which is an elite school. She asks my dad if I want to go to school there for free, but my dad refuses since she's such a pathetic and desperate b*tch—well that's what my dad said. And if you're talking about my third and fourth mom, both of them work in dad's strip club, so both are obviously lesbian, so yeah"

Mikasa is still unable to believe how open Krista is talking about her family and she could keep a straight face!

"—and there's my fifth mom, which I'm not really sure who she is—dad introduced me to her once, but the next day she disappeared—that's a shame, really, I kinda liked her. And then there's my sixth mom" Krista grumbled under her breath "I hate her, really, she's just too controlling over me, but I had to be this 'nice and angelic Krista', so I had to deal with her. But it's a good thing dad got rid of her. And finally, my seventh mom"

Mikasa finally had the courage to say something "what…? Is she bad? Is she good?"

"Well… she's okay, I guess, I mean she cooks for me and she tells me about her problems and I also talk to her and she's really understanding. She works as a counselor, so I can see why dad chose her. She's nice. I like her, I guess" Krista fially gave off a real smile—a sincere one

Mikasa sigh in relieve 'finally, we're back to Krista's good side' she thought, "Well, I'm glad your dad had finally found the perfect one"

"I know!" Krista smiled "and she even changed my name to Krista!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "are you saying that your real name isn't Krista?"

"No, that's what my seventh mom—or Alicia—gave to me."

"Then, what's your real name?"

"My real name is—"

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! Eh? There's only Krista and Mikasa" Sasha said dumbly while eating her baked potato

Mikasa growled at her 'Sasha…'

"Good morning Mikasa! Good morning Krista!"

Krista smiled at Sasha "good morning Sasha!"

Mikasa nodded "good morning"

Sasha out down her bag and sat next to Mikasa "what were you two talking about?"

Mikasa gave Krista a look and she smiled "nothing much, just talking about our families"

Mikasa nodded in agreement 'I guess she doesn't want to talk about it, then…'

"Oh, speaking of families, Mikasa, I saw your brother fighting with Jean near the soccer field" Sasha said while eating her potato

Mikasa quickly stood up "what?!" and just like that, she ran out of the class

"Wait Mikasa!"

"Mikasa!"

But she ignored her friend's shouts 'I knew his class is giving him a bad influence! I should've known!'

…

Eren punched Jean's cheek "d*mn it, Jean! Why'd you do that?!"

Jean punched Eren's cheek back "it's because of you, Keith told me to do a hundred push-ups because you!"

"You're such a girl! You can't even do one hundred push-ups?! I could do it better than you!"

"Why you little—" Jean was about to punch Eren's face, and Eren was about to kick Jean's foot when suddenly it felt like both of their actions were stopped by something blocking their hits.

Jean could only see a black haired, but Eren knew exactly who this person is "Mika—?"

Both fell down to the ground.

…

"There you are! Eh?" Mikasa stopped from her tracks to see a person with black hair, but looked shorter than her. Mikasa then noticed a red stash was wrapped around his upper left arm. 'This guy… who is he?'

Sasha and Krista finally caught up with Mikasa, and stared at the scene in front of them.

"That's…" Krista spoke up

"Who is that person?" Mikasa asks

"That guy—he's the student body president, and also rumor said that he used to be from class 1J, but principal Erwin saw of his capability, and at his second year he went to class 2A" Krista explained

"But… who is he…?" Mikasa asks, still staring at the person's back

"His name is…" Sasha said, and just in time, the person turned around, so the three girls could see his face "his name is Levi Ackerman, and he is the student body president."

Mikasa just stared at the senior "Levi… ackerman…."

…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN, MIKASA FINALLY MET LEVI—ehem, I mean, yeah. I didn't know the story would end this way, I thought it would end differently but I guess not. So, anyway, thanks for reading guys, and please leave a review!**

**PS. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that in this story Krista has a really b*d*ss dad and has seven moms, so yeah. Don't like, don't read xD**


End file.
